


The thing about typos

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Gen, Happy Birthday, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They hide to well and then pounce.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020, anonymous





	The thing about typos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoverSnapper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverSnapper/gifts).



The thing about cetin typos is that they wont be flagged when your looking over what you think is a Finnish peace of work. Occasionally one of them wile be underlined, butt if you’re typing to fast or have gramma check tuned of it might knot. Many tines grammar check is off because it trends to flag things written on porpoise because that’s how you want it to bee.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who had their internet crap out when they were trying to post.


End file.
